· El Recital de Ballet ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Jasper y Edward son obligados a asistir a un recital de ballet. Para ellos es lo peor, el aburrimiento, cursilerías de niñas. Cuál será la sorpresa de Jasper, al quedarse sorprendido por una pequeña hada bailarina. One-Shot. Alice/Jasper. Niños.


**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes usados aquí me pertenecen, ya lo saben =) La historia, por más estúpida que sea, es MÍA._

**El Recital de Ballet**

**-**

**E**stábamos muy molestos. Bueno, en realidad Edward era el que estaba más molesto. La señora Brandon, una amiga de la madre de Edward y mi propia madre, les había invitado a un recital de ballet de su hija. Sí ¿y?, se preguntarán. Pues nosotros tenemos que ir obligatoriamente.

La señora Brandon era una gran amiga desde hace bastante tiempo de Esme y mi madre. Hacía algún tiempo que se había mudado a Forks. Pocas eran las veces en las que le habíamos visto desde esa entonces, porque para empezar, ellas siempre se iban a un rincón para que no escucháramos sus "pláticas de adultos" y en segundo lugar, a nosotros no nos interesaba en lo absoluto.

Ellas últimamente se habían vuelto inseparables. De alguna forma nos beneficiaba, porque así Edward y yo podíamos vernos por más tiempo sin tener que estar escapándonos o ese tipo de cosas. Pero también nos afectaba, porque teníamos que soportar cosas como estas.

Tenía una hija que según me había dicho mamá que se llamaba Alice, jamás la había visto ni pensaba verla, hasta ahora. Era de nuestra misma edad, pero ella era una niña y nosotros éramos niños, ¿qué podríamos hacer juntos? Además ella tenía una amiga y obviamente prefería estar con ella a venir a aburrirse mientras nuestras madres se aburrían.

Pero hoy la veríamos por primera vez. No es que me entusiasmara o me importara mucho, pero qué podíamos hacerle. Estábamos de camino al lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo el dichoso recital, íbamos en un solo auto y Edward iba refunfuñando al otro lado del asiento trasero.

La verdad es que yo era algo tranquilo, por lo que no me quejaba ni le rezongaba a mi mamá por mi bien. Aunque eso no significara me disgustara y desanimara la idea de tener que pasar un buen rato viendo a niñas bailar ballet. Tan sólo pensar en eso me hacía sentir un horrible aburrimiento, y eso que todavía ni llegábamos.

—Vamos, jovencito. No querrás tener más problemas, ¿verdad? —dijo Esme, la mamá de Edward, cuando llegamos al lugar y bajábamos del auto. Edward seguía dentro del auto, mirando fijamente y cruzado de brazos.

Estaba tan enojado. Y como no, se suponía que en estos momentos deberíamos de estar en la tienda de videojuegos, con Emmett, como quedamos antes de que nos enteráramos de que tendríamos que estar aquí en vez de ir a ver nuevos videojuegos.

En estos momentos Emmett tenía tan buena suerte. Lo peor de todo es que él debía de estar burlándose en estos momentos, como siempre le hacía a todo. Ya me hubiera gustado que viniera a torturarse también.

—Bien —dijo Edward y bajó del auto, todavía frunciendo el ceño. Ya no tenía los brazos cruzados, pero seguía mirando al frente, intentando evadir la mirada exasperada de su madre.

—¿Cuánto se supone que va a durar esto? —no pude evitar preguntar con algo de fastidio. Mamá me mandó una mirada de advertencia.

—Dure lo que dure, nos quedaremos aquí hasta el final —dijo ella y resoplamos. Simplemente genial.

Nos encontramos con la señora Brandon dentro del teatro en donde sería todo el asunto. Ella nos recibió muy gustosa, se saludaron entre ellas muy animadamente mientras Edward y yo les observábamos hastiados. Después tuvimos que saludarla y la seguimos a donde se suponía que veríamos el recital.

Era más o menos en la tercera fila. Había mucha gente, cosa que me desconcertó mucho.

—Joder, ¿cómo puede gustarle este tipo de idioteces a tanta gente? —se preguntó Edward con incredulidad e irritación.

—No lo sé, pero es increíble —repliqué, encogiéndome de hombros. Nuestras madres nos dieron otra mirada de advertencias y decidimos mejor callarnos, antes de que se les ocurriese castigarnos o algo así.

Estuvimos un buen rato esperando a que comenzara el recital. La verdad es que yo ya estaba impaciente, porque quería irme ya a casa o salir por lo menos de aquí. Edward estaba algo callado a causa de su enojo e inconformidad, por lo que hacía esto todavía más aburrido.

Después de lo que me parecieron años luz, comenzaron las llamadas que por cierto se me hacían tontas. Pero en fin. Una mujer se paró en el escenario una vez que las cortinas se abrieron y comenzó a dar un discurso de la presentación del baile.

Eché una mirada a la señora Brandon y ella parecía estar emocionadísima, sonreía de oreja a oreja y tenía una cámara en las manos, esperando a que empezara el recital y ponerse de inmediato a fotografiar o grabar. De repente me pregunté cuál sería la hija de la señora Brandon…

Pero pronto eso quedó en el olvido, porque una gran cantidad de niñas vestidas como princesas salieron al escenario. Me infarté al ver tanto rosa en ellas. Los vestidos, las ballerinas, medias, maquillaje, adornos, diademas… _absolutamente todo_. Podía ver que Edward estaba un poco infartado también y suspiraba por enésima vez de fastidio.

Todas sonreían, algunas tiernamente y alegremente, otras bastante nerviosas, pero pasables, y había algunas otras que se veían algo falsas. Se acomodaron en sus puestos y por fin pude verlas una por una, aunque no es que fuera mucho de mi interés.

Recargué mi codo en el reposabrazos y en mi mano recargué mi barbilla, comenzando a desanimarme ya y esperando algo impaciente a que comenzara el dichoso recital. La música pronto comenzó, las niñas comenzaron a bailar muy alegres y dichosas, tan coquetas, mientras seguía mirando con indiferencia.

Y entonces vi a una niña.

Una niña que sobresalía entre todo ese gran grupo de niñas bailarinas. Una niña que me hizo poner por completo mi atención al baile, sin quererlo la verdad.

Fue algo involuntario, algo que me hizo observarla con mucha atención mientras se movía grácil y alegremente por el escenario.

Ella era más pequeña que el resto de las chicas. Era muy delgada y menuda, demasiado pálida a decir verdad, pero parecía brillaba a causa del polvo que seguramente se debió de haber puesto. Su cabello era de un negro intenso y era muy _puntiagudo_, estaba adornado con una brillosa tiara. Su vestido era rosa, como el de las otras, pero no se comparaba, brillaba también porque había brillantes en él.

Se deslizaba con tal gracia y talento que me fascinaba y captaba todo mi interés. Mis ojos no se apartaron de ella en ningún sólo momento, lo demás dejó de existir. Ella era tan linda, tan tierna, tan intrigante. Era la niña más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida.

Sonreía grandiosamente y aquella sonrisa llegaba a sus brillantes y lindos ojos verdes. Llamaba tanto mi atención, como nunca había pasado antes.

Y ahora me sentía medio tonto. Viendo con suma atención un recital de ballet que pronto se me había vuelto muy interesante. Cuando hace algunos minutos había estado maldiciendo mi mala suerte y a este mismo recital.

—¿Qué demonios? —dijo Edward a mi lado, dándose cuenta de mi repentino interés por el recital.

—Es genial, ¿no cree? —dije sentándome derecho, sin perder de vista a la niña bonita.

—¿Bromeas? —replicó él incrédulo. No contesté. Durante el resto del recital pude sentirlo echándome de vez en cuando miradas sorprendidas y escrutadoras. Cómo no. ¿A mí gustarme ver el ballet? No me imaginaba lo que pasaría si Edward le decía a Emmett sobre esto.

Y entonces, llegó un momento en el que su mirada se encontró con la mía. Sentí una sensación de vacío y desmayo en mi estómago, algo así como un mareo, mientras ella me miraba con sus lindos ojos y me dedicaba una de sus sonrisas radiantes.

No pude evitar sonreír inconscientemente, como un tonto quizás, nos quedamos allí viéndonos durante unos instantes más. Ella sonriéndome y yo ella. Hasta que lastimosamente tuvo que seguir su danza grácil por todo el escenario.

Lo mejor todo había sido cuando ella hizo algo así como un solo, se presentó en medio del escenario y comenzó a ser sus danzantes y ágiles pasos. Ella simplemente era genial. Era como una brillosidad danzando por doquier, porque ella era tan rápida y ágil. Cómo un hada volando por el escenario. Vaya, qué tonto.

El recital terminó en un coro de aplausos, en los que yo sin quererlo participé también, ganandome la mirada sorprendida de aquellos con quienes venía. Pero mucho más de un incrédulo Edward. Supongo que seguía detestando todo esto. Lamenté que el recital hubiera acabado, especialmente porque ya no podría ver a la linda niña bailarina.

Me quedé sentado allí, todavía aturdido, mirando fijamente al escenario con incertidumbre, mientras ellas comenzaban a despedirse del público, haciendo formales reverencias. _El hada_ me miró una vez más, me sonrió un poco y se retiró con sus compañeras. Me sentí tonto, porque ni siquiera pude responderle, además de que ni siquiera sabía si la volvería a ver alguna vez.

Salimos todos juntos, la señora Brandon estaba histérica de felicidad y de repente recordé que ni siquiera me había molestado en averiguar quién era la famosa hija que me había traído aquí por suerte. Nos quedamos allí afuera esperando a la señora Brandon, quien había ido a ayudar a su hija en unos cuantos detalles y que volvería pronto.

Edward y yo estuvimos allí parados, mientras nuestras mamás cotilleaban, hasta que el dijo:

—No me digas que te ha gustado esa bobería —susurró sorprendido él, sin poder contenerse.

—Algo… creo —dije mientras no podía evitar sonrojarme. Jolines, me sentía tan patético.

—Mira qué linda —dijo la madre de Edward de repente. Edward y yo nos giramos para ver por fin a la dichosa hija de la señora Brandon, cuál fue mi sorpresa, al ver que la hija de la señora Brandon terminaba siendo la niña que me pareció tan hermosa.

La miré sorprendido, mientras ella me miraba a mí, sonriéndome y ni siquiera parecía sorprendida. Le sonreí inconscientemente, simplemente era tan bonita. Seguía vistiendo su traje, el rosa parecía sentarle muy bien, y parecía toda un hada de los cuentos.

Y de verdad que parecía creérselo porque me di cuenta de que caminaba como si fuera volando o… bailando.

—Hola, soy Alice —dijo acercándose a mí, cuando las mamá comenzaron a comentar entre ellas.

—Soy… Jasper —dije tímidamente, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—Lo sé, sabía que vendrías —dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante, que me deslumbró completamente.

—Has bailado grandioso —no pude contenerme.

—Oh, Dios mío —exclamó Edward mi lado. Pero no lo escuché por completo.

—¡Gracias! —chilló ella y cuando menos lo noté ella me estaba abrazando. Fui demasiado tonto… no pude corresponderle, porque ella se apartó rápidamente. Y entonces me miró de cerca y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Se separó de mí y me dio una gran sonrisa, Dios, ella parecía sonreír demasiado. Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo de alguna manera y me toqué donde ella me había besado.

Jamás olvidaría este día. Ni este recital. Ni este beso. Ni a esta niña, que parecía ser la niña más bonita y alegre de todas. Después de eso nada volvió a ser igual para mí. Todo por ese recital.

**N/A:**

Jajaja, sé que es una tontería (como siempre digo de todas mis historias) pero no pude evitar escribirlo. Aww, es mi segundo fic de Alice/Jasper; creo que no se me da muy bien la pareja. En estos momentos estoy escribiendo cuatro fics al menos, y este ya lo terminé, así que seguiré terminando los otros, espero publicarlos todos para hoy.

Besos y gracias si es que leíste!

**Leon.**


End file.
